nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Night People
Night People (singular: Night Person) are the citizens of the Night World. The term Night People is used as an umbrella term for all the non-human species that inhabit the Night World. It includes witches, werewolves, shapeshifters and both kinds of vampire. It is unknown if ghouls or dragons are counted as Night People (this is possibly not the case, given that most dragons lived before the formation of the Night World, whilst ghouls are non-sentient, being little more than reanimated corpses driven by primitive instincts such as hunger). Lost witches are possibly considered Night People, despite being unaware of the Night World, as due to their witch genes, they are automatically counted as belonging to Night World society. Hybrids are usually counted as Night People, unless they are half-human, although it is possible for half-human hybrids to blend in with their Night Person heritage so well, they are indistinguishable, such as in the case of Jez Redfern. Lost witches are the sole exception, although half-human hybrids may still consider themselves Night People. Alternatively, some may reject their Night World parentage altogether, choosing to live as humans (two examples of this being Phillip North and Jez). The term Night People or Night Person is used to distinguish the species that belong to the Night World from humans, who are not considered Night People; they are generally viewed with fear, distrust or outright hatred, regarded as “vermin” or inferior. Not all Night People share this view, however, with Night People belonging to Circle Daybreak seeking to live in harmony with humans. Night People presumably began referring to themselves as such after the formation of the Night World in the 17th century. Prior to this, the different races were not a homogenous group and so likely did not have a collective name or term. A shared trait amongst Night People is that they're often considered to be very attractive to humans, sometimes even referred to as having "inhuman beauty". They also possess superhuman abilities and powers, though their exact abilities and traits depend upon their individual species. Known Species * Witches * Lamia * Made Vampires * Shapeshifters * Werewolves * Hybrids Notable Night People * Hunter Redfern (lamia; patriarch of the Redfern family and Night World Elder) * Thierry Descouedres (made vampire; Night World Elder and founder/co-leader of the new Circle Daybreak) * 'Grandma' Edgith Harman (witch; Crone of All the Witches, matriarch of the Harman family and founder/co-leader of the new Circle Daybreak) * 'Mother' Cybele Harman (witch; Mother of All the Witches) * Aradia Crowley (witch; Maiden of All the Witches) * Prince Delos Redfern (lamia; Wild Power and prince of the Dark Kingdom) * Iliana Dominick (lost witch/witch; Wild Power and the Witch Child) * Prince Galen Drache (shapeshifter; prince and heir to the First House of the Shapeshifters) * Maeve Harman (witch; matriarch of the Harman family in 17th century) * Maya Hearth-Woman (vampire; first vampire in existence and ancestress of the Redferns) * The Redfern family * The Harman family * The Drache family Category:Species